Eros
by yukiero
Summary: Her beauty is incomparable. She is humble and every man fell in love with her. What will happened if a lord will fell in love with her beauty? They are separated by fate and stand no chance to heal their longing love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I know, I'm not really good in writing one shots and this is my first attempt but this story keeps running in my mind that it won't give me a rest but I don't know how to write this, but after reading my mythology book it give me some inspiration on how to put this on the paper. I don't really mind if you won't pay attention to review for this story but I hope you will just read this so that it won't bother me anymore. Thanks a lot.

* * *

She was just a simple village girl who take care a handful of animals. She lives her life in a simple way, doing the same routine everyday but her beauty was incomparable. No human girl in the village can compare her beauty to her but she remained humble about her beauty. She would smile in every stranger that she would pass by, sing a song to those who are weary and offer a help to some helpless traveler. Rin, is indeed beautiful in appearance but also inside. She is so beautiful and kind that the villagers believe that it is the cause of her singular fate.

At night, while she is watching over her herd in the field, the cold air will touch her bare skin and the dew will wet her silky black hair. She has a small fire to keep her warm and a soft blanket to cover her but tonight, the air is so cold that her blanket is not enough to keep neither her warm nor her fire. The night became deep and she had lulled herself to sleep as the crescent moon smiled at her while she sleeps.

Unknown to her, for many nights that she had stayed in the field, a pair of eyes had been watching her. Those molten gold eyes that watch her and her herd looks at her with longing every single night. He is the lord of the night, with silver hair that glitters at the touch of the moon light, garment white and pure that seems to glow in radiant light. He is indeed a beauty to behold to be seen by a mortal. He had fallen in love with this fair maiden, in her voice as she sings and her kindness and every night he would kneel down and stare at her sleeping face but not tonight. He saw her shiver in the cold and he went down from the moon where he sits and lay with her to keep her warm.

She can feel the warm that slowly cover her body. Gentle arms wrapped around her for protection and soft caresses in her face. She wants to open her eyes and see the man who is keeping her warm but oh, is there a magic in the air? She can't open her eyes to see him; she can feel she is slowly drifting to a deep sleep. Before the sleep had over taken her, she nuzzles on his warm chest and let herself be drifted to sleep.

Now holding the woman he loves in his arms, his happiness is overwhelming. She looks beautiful and no goddess can compare to her beauty. She is in his arms now and he can make her his but she is mortal and he is the lord of the night, he cannot have her. He curses their twisted fate, he had seen the men trying to woo her and feel jealous of them for they have the privilege to have her which he cannot. The dawn is coming and the maiden lay sleeping in his arms. He slowly withdraws from the embrace and return to the moon.

Rin woke up as the sun plant a kiss on her cheeks; she sat up and recalls the happenings the night before. Could it be just a dream? But if it is dream she hopes she will never wake up again if it happens for she wants to stay in those arms forever. She brushes the thoughts and prepared herself to return back to her village. On her way, she can't keep her mind off about the night before. She can feel the warm of his embrace lingering in her skin. She is so eager to know about him believing he is real. She hastens her steps and run toward the wisest woman in her village. She is very old and live long years and surely she will know the answer to her question.

She reaches the home of the wise woman and eagerly told her about what happened the night before. The old woman looks at her with amazement when she finished her story. The woman told her that he is no ordinary man. He is the ruler of the night, feared by everyone; he is the great lord Sesshomaru. Even though he never harm a human but still he is powerful and can easily harm any creature. He paid no attention to humans and if what happened is indeed true then it is unusual for it to happen. Rin leave the old woman and contemplate on what she said. She cannot deny the fact that she had fallen in love with the lord and hoping he feels the same way.

Night came and she stayed awake looking at the moon. The night in the field is calm and her herd is safe from danger. Her thoughts are filled with the man who she long to see. As the night become deep, she fell asleep without her noticing. She is in such deep sleep that she did not see the man she long for descent and sat beside her sleeping figure. He caress her face as if it will be last, he listens to her steady breathing like it's a music in his ears and be drown by her scent.

Unknown to him, the wise woman followed the girl and had witness the descending of this magnificent creature. His beauty is beyond compare but his eyes is filled with sorrow and longing for the girl. He had loved her dearly but she is so far from his reach. All that can satisfy his longing is to look at her sleeping face and wonder what words will come out from those pink lips, what emotion will show in those close eyes the moment she will she him. The old woman had seen this and can do nothing to help him. They are separated by a veil, thin yet heavy. Fate is the cruel thing that ever happened to them.

Later on the villagers learned about it and feel sad toward the couple. It brings tears to everyone who had heard the story of this two, but never did the fair maiden saw the beautiful creature that had love her and the creature never know how much the maiden love him and how she spend sleeping thinking that he will always come if she fell asleep and he will come taking his chance to see her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, you have it. Sorry about the errors. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I really got inspired about the story about Endymion and can't help but writ about it. If you want to read it, it's in the book of mythology. I really enjoy reading mythology. Thanks for reading. Then see you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you very much for the reviews, I did not expect that there will be some reviews in this story. I mean the day after I update it seriously, I expect there will be some reviews a week after. Since you really like it, I decided to add this chapter even though it did not come out the way I expect it. Anyway, I hope you will like this ending, I'm not really good in romance but hey, at least I tried. Hahaha…. Please READ and REVIEW. Enjoy (^_^)

* * *

The story of this couple reaches many ears, as well as the beauty of this young maiden captivated that hearts of many men. Great men with all their elegance and wealth tried to woo her to get her affection away from the lord that love dearly, but her heart remain constant. She will answer them that her heart will only belong to the one she had never laid eyes on. She said he had stolen her heart without seeing him, given her only warm and comfort in every cold night she spend. What he had given her is much more valuable than their rich gifts and ointments. Every man that she turns down walks with a heavy heart, their gifts are worthless to her for all she long for is her lord and wishes to be his lover. Every night, she stares at the moon and the stars imagining that he is looking down at her. How she wishes she can his face even for just a glance, hear his voice even just a soft whisper. She longs for him but only being contented of his embrace when she fell asleep.

He rejoices at every man that she turns down. He swells with pride knowing that she only loves no one but him. No one can take her away from him but even though he feel assured, his longing for her only grow each passing day. He will watch her as she looks at the night sky searching for him, hear her whispers his name in the cold night breeze, wishing for him to come out but he can't. He is the lord of the night and he cannot mingle with mortals. Even though he loves her, he cannot break the rule. The rule between immortal and mortal, they are separated by a great distance and he cannot do anything to cure his needs to claim her and every night he spend looking at her sleeping face makes it harder for him to leave when the dawn came.

The love of two are strong even separated by fate, but men that holds lust for Rin are too many and will never stop until they will get what they want. One of these many men is the son of the head master of her village, Akito. He holds great lust for in her beauty and dream about her with great malice. Tempt her with words and would not heed her rejection to him. He would look at her with raging lust in his eyes and Rin can no longer bear it. One night, before Rin laid her head to sleep, Akito entered her hut without warning and force Rin to sleep with him. With all the strength that she had, she pushes him and he hit the wall, with the given chance, Rin escapes. Full of range, Akito swore that if he can't have the maiden then no one will, even the lord that she loves.

Rin believe that she was safe but early the next morning, Akito had spread a rumour. The reason why their harvest was being destroyed by the demons was because they are angry and they wanted an offering, a beautiful offering and they want Rin to be the one. Rin was petrified but accepted her fate saying that her life, after all is worthless if she cannot be with the one she loves. The villagers feel pity over her but can do nothing. Unknown to them, the wisest old woman had informed the great lord of the night. She was able to as the time came when Rin will be brought to the place that no man had ever went, where animals never dwell, a place that is cold and dark.

When Rin had entered the dark forest, her heart feels no fear but longing. She is going to die but not a gleams she'd seen her beloved. She can tell that the night is coming as the surroundings become darker. She can hear huge footsteps going to her location. She remains calm as the most hideous beast she had ever seen appeared before her eyes, with a body and size of a man, eyes flaring red, face of a beast and legs like of a horse. She herself is beautiful but her beauty was added now that she dressed in expensive clothing, she looks completely beautiful in the eyes of the beast. He wanted her to be his wife which she refuses with a calm face. The beast was so angry that he will force her to be his wife. Rin was scared and tried to run; she run with her little legs can carry her with the beast catching up behind her. She stopped when she reach a clearing, there is no place to hide. She can feel her heart pounding inside her chest. The light of the moonlight reveal the beast as it went out the forest. He looks more hideous and scary now that she can see it clearly. She tried to run but tripped her leg as she back away. The beast charges toward her, she closes her eyes expecting the blow to hit her but instead she heard a loud thud.

She opens her eyes and saw before her, the most beautiful creature she ever seen. His back in front her shows his rich silver hair that dances along with the night breeze, a sword in one hand, and his clothes are pure as white. He turn his head slightly looking at her, those molten gold eyes shows love and care, she cannot take her eyes off with those eyes, then she knows that he was the she had long for to see. The beast was on its feet when the lord turns his attention to it. With great speed he charges the beast and with one blow cut its head. The beast lay dead on the ground when her saviour approaches her, he look down at her with longing and love. Even in her tattered dress due to her running, she looks beautiful in his eyes with her round brown eyes staring back at him with love and longing and her heavenly scent. He outreaches his hand to help her stand but instead of taking his hand, she did not to hesitate to jump and wrap her little hands around his neck and rest her head on his broad chest. He was taken by surprise but hug her back. How it feels right to have her in his arms, this time with her eyes open, lips that softly whispers his name and her scent intertwine with his own.

They stayed like that for a long time, like two lovers who was separated for a long time. Dawn was coming and Sesshomaru attempt to let go of the Rin but the maiden take her hold not wanting to let go. The lord pleaded her to let go because it's time for him to depart even though it hurts him to leave her. The fair maiden pleaded him to take her with him because now that she had seen him she can no longer love other man than him. The lord looks at the determination in her eyes; oh how he loves her but for a lord like him to take mortal as his mate is forbidden. His heart is crushed; he is powerful but not powerful enough to have what he really wanted. He told her that it is impossible and she cried in his arms.

The goddesses and lords saw the entire act and took pity in them and granted the wish of their heart. As they stood together, a great number of fireflies surrounded them making them glow. The woman in his arms slowly change, her tattered clothes change into fine robes of silk decorated with fine lines of the night with stars and moon, her tangled hair was skilfully combed and pinned with fresh flowers and her feet became bare but no thorns can hurt or cut her skin. Sesshomaru look at her after the changes and was sure that he never seen a goddess more beautiful than this woman in his arms. Now, he can make her his, he can have her, freely love her and make her bear his children. He locks her again in his embrace as he slowly lifted them to the place where he will claim her as his, freely and completely. There is no woman happier than Rin at that moment, now she can be with him freely, be loved by him and forever be his.

The villagers believe that the fair maiden was killed but the wise woman knows better. Every night she will look at the sky and will hear a soft voice singing in the night air. A sweet voice singing for the man she loves as they look down from the place they sit.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it. I really hope you like. The start of this story was only written out of boredom but I'm happy that there are some who like it. Actually I let my sister borrowed this account since I have two accounts and this one is neglected, but sad to say, she never opened it so I decided to update a story using this account not expecting reviews from my readers. Anyway thanks again and please review. Sorry about the errors.


End file.
